


Exposed

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Being Walked In On, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Seamus knew fooling around in the dorm in the middle of the day was a bad idea.





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an expansion on the prompted drabble I wrote [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11837208/chapters/26718378). Definitely not necessary to read that in order to read this, it contains the content of that drabble, just from a different pov.

“It’s the middle of the day!” Seamus hissed, as Dean tugged him along the corridor to their dorm room. 

The eighth-years were all together in their own corner of the castle, but the houses were still roomed together.

“Harry and Ron are out playing Quidditch, Neville will probably be in the greenhouses past dinner, we’ll have the room to ourselves,” Dean said, grinning over his shoulder. “Since when are you so worried about getting caught anyway?”

“Since Luna caught us behind that tapestry, and commented on how many freckles I have on my arse,” Seamus grumbled.

Dean let out a bark of laughter. “You do have a lot of freckles on your arse though,” he said. “And don’t remind me, I almost bit off your cock from fright when she spoke out of nowhere.”

They reached their dorm near the end of the hallway, and found it empty, as expected. Dean closed the door, and then backed Seamus up against it.

“It’s always me that gets caught with my trousers around my ankles,” Seamus huffed, before Dean kissed him.

Dean made an amused sound into the kiss, and nipped his lip, before pulling back.

“That’s because you’re always the first to get your kit off,” he said, bumping their noses gently. “And so enthusiastic about it.”

“Oi!” Seamus reached up and cuffed the side of his head lightly.

Dean laughed, catching his lips again, and pressing him against the door. Seamus tiled his head back, but refused to get up on the tips of his toes. He looped his arms around the back of Dean’s neck, and pulled him down.

Making another amused sound, Dean parted their lips, and looked down. He got his hands on Seamus’s hips, with a tight grip.

“No, absolutely no—”

Seamus’ words turned into a yelp, as Dean lifted him. On instinct, he wrapped his legs around him, and held on even more tightly with his arms. Dean was kissing him again before he could complain. Fast, deep, doing that thing with his tongue that always made Seamus make that whining sound he hated. Pressing him more firmly against the door, Dean let go of one hip, and slid that hand under his shirt, skimming up his side.

Seamus turned his head to the side to free his mouth. “Put it back, put it back!”

“I’m not going to drop you,” Dean said with a laugh. “When have I ever dropped you?”

Knowing that never stopped the way his stomach lurched every time he found himself held up like that. Supported only at his back, and by the tight grip he had on Dean. Merlin, he hated being lifted.

“There’s always a first time for everything!” he huffed, squirming as Dean’s free hand bracketed his ribs, the thumb finding and rubbing his nipple. “Just...just put...”

It was so hard to think with Dean sucking his earlobe like that, and rubbing his nipple like that. He could feel himself getting hotter, and knew a red flush would already be staining his face, throat, and probably his chest. 

“Down,  _ please _ ,” he said, trying to sound firm, but whining a little, as Dean scrapped his nail over his nipple.

Dean sighed into his neck, and then gripped his hips again, stepping back from the wall. Seamus slowly unhooked his legs from around his waist, and relaxed the moment he was standing on his own feet again.

A hand gently cupped and tilted his chin up, and then Dean was pressing their foreheads together.

“I’d never drop you, Seamus,” he said softly.

Seamus’ face was burning. “I know. I  _ know _ . It’s just…you know.”

Dean laughed. “You’re so short, and so afraid of being up high?”

“Piss off!” Seamus snapped, giving him a shove. “We can’t all be bloody giants!”

That only made Dean laugh more, as he reached out and grabbed Seamus’ shirt, pulling him back, and turning him. Seamus felt at bed against the back of his thighs, and let Dean push him back.

“Good, I like you just the size you are,” Dean said, crawling over him.

Seamus rolled his eyes, and grabbed his tie, pulling him down, until their lips met, and he couldn’t talk such nonsense again. Seamus already turned red enough when they fooled around. More talk like that, and he’d resemble a lobster.

Dean hummed into his mouth, before pulling back to nip and suck at his bottom lip, just the way he loved. Getting his hands under his shirt, Seamus tugged at his back, until Dean lay down on him, settling between his legs. He made a happy sound at the heavy weight of him, and scratched lightly at his back, loving the way it made Dean shiver, and kiss him a little harder.

Sliding his hands down, Seamus grabbed the bottom of Dean’s shirt, and tugged, until it was bunched up under his arms. Dean pulled back with an annoyed sound, pulling it over his head, and removing his tie as well.

“It has buttons you know,” he said, lowering his hands to the buttons of Seamus’ shirt.

Seamus slapped his hands away. “You can get your kit off first this time,” he said, reaching up and sliding his hands down Dean’s front, letting his nails scratch slightly.

Dean shivered, and got one leg over one of Seamus’, rocking his hips, as he leaned over and kissed him again. Seamus scratched his back, and groaned when Dean shifted, and bit his neck gently. He got a hand between them, and started toying with one of Seamus’ nipples, making him squirm, and arch his back a bit. And still, as he bit and sucked at Seamus’ neck, he kept rocking his hips, until they were both breathing heavily, and moaning.

Clutching tightly at Dean’s back, letting his nails bite, Seamus arched his head back.

“Can we not make a mess in our pants again?” he said breathlessly, his heart racing, and his cock aching with every movement Dean made. 

Dean chuckled, and shifted to his knees, reaching for Seamus’ shirt again. Seamus took great joy in the petulant face he made when he got his hand slapped again.

“No, you first. Trousers off,” Seamus said, propping himself up on his elbows, and looking him over. The outline of Dean’s cock made him squirm again, and look around nervously.

Maybe they should have locked the door.

Making a long-suffering sound, Dean crawled off the bed, and quickly shucked his trousers. He made to come back, but Seamus lifted a leg, and rested a foot against his chest to stop him getting too close. Smirking, he gave a little push, until he stumbled back.

“Pants too.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but took his pants off as well. He reached down, and gave his cock a lazy stroke, raising an eyebrow at Seamus.

“You want a show then?”

Seamus was already kicking his shoes off. “Not today, but maybe next time,” he said breathlessly, tugging at his belt, until it was undone, and he was pushing his trousers and pants over his hips.

Dean grabbed the ends of his trousers, and tugged, them off, pulling Seamus closer to the edge of the bed in the process. He laughed when he nearly fell off.

“So eager! You going to leave your shirt on then? You know I love to see—”

“I’ll thank you not to mention my blushing!” Seamus said smartly, sitting on the edge of the bed, and reaching out to grab Dean’s hips, and tug him closer.

Hands cupped his face gently, tilting, until Dean bent over to kiss him again. No doubt he’d be moaning about his back the next day. Seamus slid his hands up his torso to tweak at his nipples. Dean bit his lip gently in response, and moaned. He got a hand around Seamus’ cock, and gripped so tightly Seamus’ hips lifted off the bed a bit.

“How are we doing this?” he asked, pressing kisses along Seamus’ jaw. “What do you want?”

Seamus struggled to think, as Dean started stroking him, and closed his mouth over an earlobe, wet and hot, and sucking. 

“We should—”

“Shh!” Dean slapped a hand over his mouth, and looked towards the door. 

A second later, there was a loud distinctive laugh.

“Shite!” Seamus cursed, shoving Dean backwards. “The curtains! Get behind the curtains!”

Dean scrambled back, and Seamus only managed to get to his feet, but had no time to grab his pants, before Ron and Harry opened the door and walked in.

They both groaned, and covered their eyes, as the door swung shut behind them.

“Seamus! What the—”

“Why aren’t you wearing pants?”

Seamus felt his face burn hotter, and tugged at the bottom of his shirt, as if it could cover him. He looked down.

“I’m not wearing shoes either,” he said with a shrug, taking the opportunity to peek to the side, and see that Dean was safely shielded by the curtains. Except for his feet sticking out under the bottom of them.

Finally not the only one naked, and yet he was still the only one getting caught with his trousers down. He scowled.

“It’s the middle of the day, Seamus!” Harry complained, still covering his eyes. “The last thing I want to see when I walk into the dorm is your bloody cock! Pull your curtains next time!”

Feeling his stomach drop, Seamus noticed Ron looking over at the curtains, before making a choking sound. He tugged at Harry’s sleeve, until he turned to look at him. Seamus viciously hoped they’d tug the curtains back, and expose Dean too, just so he wasn’t the only one.

Harry looked over, and understanding dawned on his face. He cleared his throat, and looked at a point near Seamus, but not at him directly. Ron was shaking behind him, in a poor attempt at hiding laughter

“Well then, we’ll...uh...leave you to it,” Harry said, sounding awkward, and still not looking directly at him. 

They both rushed to the door, and as soon as it was shut behind them, he could hear Ron laughing all the way down the hallway.

After a few seconds, Dean pulled the curtains back.

“And still, I’m the one caught with my trousers down!” Seamus huffed, gesturing at him, standing there completely naked by the window. Then he noticed his cock. “How are you  _ still _ hard?”


End file.
